Light fixtures such as floodlights are often used for illumination of a selected area or object and typically need to be adjusted into a desired orientation for maximal effect. Adjustable light fixtures are popular with architects, lighting designers and building owners as a way to visually “highlight” certain building and landscape features and improve the nighttime appearance of buildings and grounds.
Large properties may require, e.g., a dozen or even several dozen well-placed floodlights for the intended illumination purpose. Architects and lighting designers are justifiably concerned that each floodlight be capable of being precisely directed toward the particular feature to be illuminated. This means that the floodlight should have a mounting arrangement that permits a wide range of aiming angles.
In recent years, light fixtures increasingly use LEDs as light sources, and these present particularly challenging problems in fixture development. A new LED light fixture which responds to the needs of architects, lighting designers and contractors and which provides certain manufacturing economies would be an important advance in the art.
There is a need in the lighting industry for improved light fixtures using LED light sources—fixtures that are adaptable for a wide variety of mounting angles and situations, and that satisfy the other issues associated with high-illumination LED light fixtures.